


Hemsworthy

by ADAMWryter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Character/Actor, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: It's not everyday a god can meet and make love with his parallel.





	1. Big Thunderstorm Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This is my hello for a new year. I was really inspired by Chris' interview playing "Kiss, Marry, Kill" and by a fan art drawing him and Thor. I don't know if it's awkward but you can tell that it kinda reflects myself. However, hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> This work is based on real life people. Should any of the mentioned characters read this, I just want to say this is purely fictional and I mean no offense.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big thunderstorm coming for our favorite actor, in the form of a handsome mighty god.

“There will be a big thunderstorm tomorrow”, that’s what Chris Hemsworth heard from a strange man in a café while they were both waiting for their takeaways. It’s completely different from what the weather forecast says tonight. Chris was really frightened by that, he worried for the safety of his family. Now he is relieved from that concern. He thinks that that man was joking or something.

The next day is just beautiful, the sun is shining, the air is cool, there is not even a little sign of raining. Chris thinks that that man yesterday was probably just joking or predicting from no clues. Doesn’t matter, today’s gonna be a great day for Chris. He’s having a me-day after the success of his latest movie. His family is safe at home, his wife’s taking care of his children with her own mother-children bonding time.

He walks down the street confidently, enjoying the day… That’s usually hard for celebrities because there might always be fans surrounding them asking for selfies and autographs… Nevertheless, today is cool. He walks by everyone with ease not because no one knows him but he sure looks like he deserves some privacy of a me-day. But not until…

He pays a visit to that café again and this time, he doesn’t see that strange man from yesterday. He would definitely want to tell that man that he was wrong, no thunderstorms coming today, or maybe in a few weeks later. Well, that might be fun, but it doesn’t bother Chris anymore. He takes his order, which smells and tastes so good, and walks out the door… Then all of a sudden, a man walks past him dropping his umbrella. Chris picks it up, calling out loud “Ummm… Sir… You have dropped your umbrella”, but the man doesn’t even bother to look back, he just walks straight into a small alley… Weird… First of all, it’s not going to rain, Chris is sure of that, and it’s not even sunny enough to have to use an umbrella, why is that man carrying an umbrella? Second, Chris feels strange picking and holding that umbrella, a dash of feelings he could not understand nor explain. Lastly, the behind of that man looks familiar, Chris could not tell how familiar it is, but that haircut looks similar to his… Anyway, Chris speeds up to approach the man to return his umbrella. He takes steps into the small alley where there is no one but him and that man standing still with his back facing Chris.

“Sir, I believe this umbrella is yours”, says Chris.

“And I believe you are worthy”, says the man without even turning his back to face Chris.

“I’m sorry, what?”, Chris is confused.

Then, suddenly the man turns around and reveals his face… Is that Chris Hemsworth? He looks like Chris Hemsworth but is he Chris Hemsworth? There’s just one big difference, he’s missing his right eye, which is covered with a black patch. Chris is shocked! He wonders if he just engages his doppelganger? The umbrella in Chris’ hand flies to that man, he catches it. Suddenly a shocking, blinding blue light and lightning appears around that man. His dashing suit turns to an armor and that umbrella turns into a big and astonishing axe.

To Chris’ surprise, that man steps in really close to Chris and says with his strong, deep voice that gives Chris goosebumps: “You’re just handsome as I am”. That voice sounds just like his, but the way that man speaks makes it different and sexy.

“Wait, this can’t be true…”, Chris could not believe in his eyes.

“I’m here and I’m true. I am Thor Odinson, Odin’s eldest son, rightful heir to the throne of Asgard. God of Thunder. What are you suspecting, pretty boy?”

Of course, Chris knows that. But he never thought he would see that god as not him in the real world. So astonished that Chris doesn’t even know what to answer to the god’s question. Just as Chris is still lingering, the mighty god grabs his face smoothly and electrocutes him gently enough just to make him faint and collapse into his arms. Thor watches that face with a smile.

“You’re all mine, pretty boy…”

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor knows that his "pretty boy" can do him a big big favor.

(This is the fan art that I've talked about. It's very elaborate and inspiring. Please support the artist by viewing it in the direct link. I wish not to be rude by posting it here without permission)

https://twitter.com/random_tuna/status/989397843071778816

 

Chris wakes up to find himself tied up on the top of a building. His face is gagged with tape while his hands are tied behind this back. He tries to make some sound in order to gain attention from the god standing with his back facing him.

Thor finally turns around and walks slowly towards Chris, he gently caresses his face and lays a kiss on his forehead.

“You’re awake. Good. I didn’t want to wake you up, you’re even prettier when you’re asleep.”

Chris struggles to object and that interests Thor. He ungags him with a grin.

“Why did you take me? What kind of tricks did you use? Who are you?”

Thor grins at that feisty face: “Well, let’s just say we have a big connection.”

“WHO ARE YOU!”, Chris asks more demandingly.

But the only thing he receives is a grip from Thor on his chin, “I am Thor Odison, Asgard heir and god of thunder. Do not disrespect me or I shall not go easy on that pretty face…”. Then Thor just smirks at the frightened face as if that man just witnessed the powers of a true god.

“Then why did you take me?”, Chris asks softly, somewhat paralyzed at the rage from the god.

“Because there’s something you can do for me”, Thor stops holding on Chris’ chin so hard and turns his back to walk to the edge of the roof again. He rests his hands on the ledge like he’s wondering what he is doing and if it works.

“And what is that?”, Chris asks like a spark of hope has just been lit inside of him, that at least this “Thor” will not kill him to take his place.

“That man told me you could fix my Mjölnir after it was broken by my sister”, Thor turns his back and looks at Chris’ eyes like he’s begging for Chris’ help.

“I know why your hammer was broken but what man told you that?”, Chris asks.

“A man in a black robe told me, I don’t know who he was but…”, Thor just waves his hands in the air, only to be interrupted by Chris.

“You cannot trust someone you just met… You gotta at least ask his name, you dumbass”, Chris says to Thor in an angry tone. Because who the hell that man was, he surely has put Chris into a miserable situation. And he still has no idea how this “Thor” can be real.

Thor, waiting for no longer after hearing “dumbass”, quickly darts to Chris and lifts his up from the ground with his two hands, pinning Chris to the wall behind his back. “I SAID DO NOT DISRESPECT ME! OR I WILL SHOW YOU A THUNDER SO FIERCE THAT ALL THE STORMS THAT YOU HAVE BEEN THROUGH CANNOT BE COMPARED TO THIS ONE!!” Then suddenly, he just drops Chris and starts sobbing.

“Hey, hey… Don’t cry”, Chris snitches his way to Thor, with his hands still tied, it’s a little difficult, “I’m sorry…”

“Nevermind all that”, Thor stops, “it’s not your fault… Everything has been exhausting lately… It is a burden to be a god, a king…”

“I know what happened…”, Chris tries to comfort him.

“You do?”, Thor asks.

“Yeah… We are pretty much the same, don’t you think”, Chris chuckles, and that makes Thor grin. “You know movies? The kind of art that people take roles and act along to a storyline…”

“Yes, I know what a move is”, Thor cuts in.

“Good… I play you”, Chris smiles brightly, “I know how you feel, man. It’s painful to lose all that you love,… even though I have no idea what phase you are in…”

“Thank you, pretty boy”, Thor replies.

“You have to let go”, Chris says.

“I know… I know I have to let go”, Thor speaks softly, “I know there is nothing I can do to bring them back… Everything I love is lost now… But there is one thing I can still fix… my Mjölnir…”

“How do you know that?”, Chris asks.

“A mysterious man just came to me and told me you could fix it”, Thor answers, “He said ‘find a man that bears the resemblance of your appearance, he is the worthy one that will be able to bring back your precious hammer’…”, and Thor just looks at Chris with begging eyes.

“I’m sorry, man… I don’t know how”, Chris apologies.

Thor just looks down then he looks up at Chris with those begging eyes again, “he said ‘miracle will happen when you have found the bodily, mental and magic connection with him’…”

“What does that even mean?”, Chris asks out loud.

“I do not have a clue”, Thor answers.

“Hey…”, Chris hesitates with his escape plan, “um… How about you untie me then we can find out together?… We can fix your hammer”, Chris just smiles with his proposal.

But Thor does not think like that. He looks tenses, as if he was offended by Chris’ freedom suggestion or he just figured out something. Saying nothing, he just slowly approaches Chris, which makes Chris scared.

“Hey man… what are you doing… Thor?!”, Chris asks in fear of not knowing what Thor’s going to do.

Thor just grabs Chris, again, and stares at his face. But then he presses his lips against Chris’. He kisses him, deeply and passionately. Unspeakable, Chris chooses to enjoy it. Chris’ hands are still tied behind his back so it’s Thor who takes the lead. Thor’s hands run over on Chris’ back, then to his face, caressing his facial hair. When Thor stops, he looks at Chris with unapologetic eyes.

“I do not know why I did that, but I like it”, Thor says.

Chris nods in agreement, “Me, too.”

Then the two kiss again, consensually and hotly this time. Both of them enjoy it very much, like it’s their first kiss. As Thor enjoys the taste of the Australian’s lips, he produces some electric joints, which excites Chris and he does not mind at all. Chris now sure does like the shocking in his lips, it makes him turned on even more.

They kiss for about fifteen minutes, though the pleasure of touching the other’s lips never stops, Thor pushes Chris down to his knees. It’s that Chris just knows what to do. Thor unzips his pants to reveal the god’s dick, which is Chris’ duty to suck. He arouses him, and the handsome god is pleased with it. He even thinks how a single human can perform such a pleasure act to even the mightiest god. Thor likes it, very much. In fact, he admires the wonder this man can do to him, for what he does is not only pleasure, but also love.

But what Thor’s looking for is not pleasure. He suddenly stops the mortal, stands him up then kisses him again. This confuses Chris, but he enjoys it anyway. Thor pins Chris to the wall, kissing so mercilessly. Their bodies are so close that their dicks are literally scrubbing against each other. Thor kisses all over Hemsworth, his lips, his cheeks, his neck, and his favorite, his chest.

Thor rips Chris’ shirt to reveal his hunky chest, just like his. He observes it, caresses it. Chris looks Thor doing so, knowing he’s delicious in the eyes of the Thunder god. And so, Thor buries his face in the chest of the handsome mortal, sucking it, kissing it, licking it. And Chris pants, with every heavy breath, the pleasure just keeps rising. But he pants too loudly, so Thor covers his mouth with his hand, making the sound from Chris’ mouth even sexier. Chris’ moan turns up the heat for both of them, partially because of the electricity flowing in their bodies radiated by Thor.

Unnoticed to them, the sky is gradually turning black and lightning starts to appear. The wind starts to howl and the thunder starts to bang its noise. A storm just appears out of nowhere, absolutely different from the weather forecast said. But the pair just keeps pleasing each other like nothing happens. For what they do not know, it’s them that create the storm. Thor’s powers begin to spread out as he’s starting to harmonize with Chris, bodily, mentally and magically.

And Thor keeps orally worshipping that chest and rubbing their genitals together with no signs of stopping. Chris also shows no sign of minding. In fact, they’re about to reach the climax of pleasure. Thor decides to boost everything up to finally reach their peak, he makes it harder and harder. With every action Thor takes, the lightning and thunder roars across the sky, threatening all the citizens below it.

Thor sucks it, lightning zaps. Thor bites it, thunder bangs. Thor licks it, the sky roars. Over and over, sex and noise. Over and over, pleasure and danger. Over and over, love and fear. Over and over, until they both finally come, at the same time. It’s that moment that sky is fully charged with the power from the god and it bursts into its surroundings. A big ray of lightning strikes the building whose top they are at and spreads out everywhere in the city, creating a full blackout.

As the whole city loses its electricity and everyone’s panicking, the god and the actor find themselves resting after the divine pleasure. Chris keeps panting, probably from both the sex and the lack of oxygen from Thor’s gag. But Thor does not let him rest, he just takes one look at Chris’ face after all the time burying his face in his chest and decides to kiss Chris another.

“That was wonderful, pretty boy”, Thor says after kissing Chris, “I never knew humans can be such incredible love-makers. I like what we just did very much.”

“Yeah, me too”, Chris replies, “but not everyone can do it like me”, Chris chuckles. “And not everyone has the opportunity to make love with the prince of Asgard…”

“King…”, Thor corrects him, “Sure, it’s not anyone from Asgard has the chance to have some pleasure with a pretty boy like you”, Thor compliments his partner, coming closer to untie him.

“Nah”, Chris says after being released, “There are even more handsome men than me… That if you are really into men”, he grins.

“I do not know”, Thor says, “Do you have sexual interest for men?”

“I don’t know, either”, Chris answers, “maybe no an hour ago”, he chuckles.

“What we just did was unexpected”, Thor looks at Chris with charming eyes, “but it was also very special. I am going to miss this very much.”

“Yeah, me too, man”, Chris replies with a softer voice, “I like the feeling of being shocked a little while making love…”, he jokes.

Then all of a sudden, glowing light and lightning appears out of thin air. Thor’s hammer, the Mjölnir, appears just as new. Thor runs to it to catch it, appreciating it like a long lost friend. He even drops to his knees and starts to sob, for he’s overjoyed to see his once beloved hammer. Chris slowly approaches him to comfort the god, but Thor runs to hug Chris first.

“We finally did it”, Thor expresses his gratitude in his tears of joy, “Thank you, pretty boy!”

“Um… You’re welcome…”, Chris says, hugging the god back a little more tightly.

Thor stops hugging him to say, “I could not have done this without you”, then to kiss him one last kiss, the kiss of goodbye.

“Will I see you again?”, Chris asks softly in desperate.

“In good time you will”, Thor smiles charmingly. His smile speaks a thousand words of feelings. “I wish to stay but… Midgard is not big enough for two pretty faces like this”, he says as he caresses Chris’ face. And Chris can do nothing but smile back and lean into the palm by his face.

“I must go”, Thor says goodbye, “I wish not to be rude for leaving right after our… But as you help me get my hammer back, there are missions we must accomplish…”

“I understand”, Chris says, “I’ve read the script, man… But I think there might be some changes. I’ll talk to the director”. And the two laugh, in sadness of saying goodbye.

“I hope to see you again, pretty boy”, Thor slowly walks back, swinging his hammer to finally disappear into the blinding light of the Bifrost.

“Me, too”, Chris says as he looks Thor disappear, his voice just scatters through the void in feeling of missing a man.

Then Chris just finds his way down to the busy street. After the storm has gone, everyone’s back in the rhythm of their work, not knowing what just happened between a man and a god. Well, that’s all they have to know. No one has to really know the love between an Australian actor and the god he takes the role. He just keeps that feeling inside, hoping to see the mighty god, maybe just one more time. For all he knows now, maybe some powers of the Thunder god has flowed into him as he received his seed while getting down on his knee, because whenever he thinks of Thor, there are little sparks of lightning running across his body, and in his heart.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;)


End file.
